


Blood, tears, and Love

by LeahOdindottir14



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Loving Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Valve Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahOdindottir14/pseuds/LeahOdindottir14
Summary: You, Thomas, and Lucille have been childhood friends your whole lives but what happens when you and Thomas take it so far as to have sex and you two truly fall in love?





	1. What do you think of me, sweet girl?

England, 1882, 18 years before the events of Crimson Peak

 

It was a dark stormy night and you were reading in bed near the dim light of the oil lamp while your childhood friend, Thomas, 20 years old, was tending to the fire. It was nights like these that you and Thomas were in the same room instead of being in separate rooms or in another room together, like the attic and working on Thomas’ little inventions. The east winds picked up and the chimneys created a vacuum and with the windows shut the house seemed to breath. Gastly for sure, but you were used to it and it wasn't as loud as usual so you guessed that it was the pitter patter of the rain muffling the sound. Even still, you put the book down and crept up behind Thomas and sat next to him leaning your head on his shoulder as he wrapped you into his embrace like you two did when you were young.  
“The sound scare you did it, my love, so you came over to me hoping I would protect you from the sound?” Thomas scolds you playfully but not truly meaning it. You knew he would welcome you into his embrace whenever you needed him to.  
“No, well, maybe a little. But I was getting tired and you were too distracted to notice me.” you tease him taking a small lock of his hair and playing it, bemused at how weird it might seem to other besides you and Thomas.  
You have a relationship with Thomas that is completely different from any relation you have with Lucille and even your own parents. It's a bond so strong not even distance and time can separate it.  
Thomas puts the utensil he was using to tend to the fire back in its place and closes the gate to the fireplace and leaned back wrapping you into his embrace as you leaned your head against his chest and wrapped an arm around his back. He wrapped an arm around your waist cradling you and your eyes move to watch the fire crackle in hues of brown, orange, yellow, and red. Soon your eyelids become heavy with sleep and you close your eyes letting the darkness pull you under into a dream. Thomas notices you've fallen asleep and picks your limp sleeping form up off his lap and carries you to his bed and tucks you in turning off the oil lamp then gets ready for bed before falling asleep next to you.


	2. Will you come with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake and Thomas asks you to go out with him

You wake up to a room with light from the windows flooding the room and a sleeping Thomas next to you. In a white shirt and black trousers with messy bedhead everywhere. You look around, the fire is bare and quiet since the fire died out. You quietly slip the sheets off and swing your legs off the bed and start to stand up when something pulls on your, almost too long, nightgown sleeve. You turn looking behind and see that. Thomas is sleepily pulling on your sleeve. He doesn't need to say anything and you just know by him tugging on your sleeve he wants you to stay with him.  
You smile because you see remnants of the child he used to be when he was younger. The way he tugs on your sleeve, the unspoken requests, the look he gives you, pleading and tired. He turns sideways so he's facing you as you settle back under the covers.  
“Stay,” his voice is husky and tired but yearning, longing for you and you only.  
“I will.” You respond and he smiles kissing you with a deep passion but you can tell he's still tired. He lazily pulls you close to him wrapping an arm around your shoulders and you close your eyes sighing, feeling his chest rise and fall, and his breathing tickling your chest. You shudder but not because you’re cold but because when his breathe hits your skin it sends waves down through your body and you want him. You want him on top of you hovering over your naked body, you want him inside you, his lips, his teeth grazing your body from neck down to your bundle of nerves under your pubic hair. You long for that rush, the high, to hear your name escape his hoarse throat, and panting, rough, warm, soft lips.  
You shove these thoughts back down as Lucille walks in carrying a tray filled with delicious food and sets it down.  
“I had thought you two might be in here.” Thomas sits up unwrapping his arm from around your shoulders leaning his back up against the backboard of the bed and you sit up next to him facing Lucille. She hand you your food and you start eating, as does Thomas. Lucille sets yours and Thomas’ teas down on the nightstand and leaves you two to your breakfasts.  
You and Thomas finish setting your breakfast plates aside and Thomas pulls you close.  
“Hey, (Your/Name)?” Thomas’ eyes glance over at you.  
“Hmm?” you respond your eyes meeting his.  
“We should go out, get away,” Thomas looks around gesturing to the mansion. “from here.” He shake your head agreeing to going out with him.  
“Ok.”


	3. Nothing but your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thomas spend the night at a hotel and your love for each other escalates to a night of sex.

You and Thomas go out to a fancy restaurant and dine in for dinner. After that Thomas purposefully rents a room for you two. He has something in mind, you can tell. You close the door and look over at Thomas who's sitting on the bed with his legs crossed, he reminded you of when he was a child, looking at you with something akin to lust.  
“What?” you cock your head like a confused bird.  
“Nothing, your just so… beautiful.” Thomas chuckled out almost nervously.  
“It took you this long to admit to me what you think of me?” you scold in a joking manner. Thomas stands up and walks over to you putting an arm on your back pulling you into a deep kiss. You reach up wrapping your arms around his neck and he slip a hand down to your waist pulling you even closer that your toes, even in shoes, are just barely brushing the wood floor of the rented room. You tangle and entwine your fingers in his black, curly hair. He slams you against the door and makes quick work of the top layer of your dress and unites the corset underneath letting it fall to the floor and picks up your near naked body wrapping your legs around his hips and carries you over to the bed and sits down so you're in top of him.  
He slides his hands down to your waist and holds you so you don't fully collapse on him and your arms rest by his head. Your knees buckle underneath and your body falls forward crashing into his shoulder. He sets you back up to your original position. You can tell he's deciding whether or not to take off your bra or watch you do it. You make the decision for him. You sit up and taking out the hair pins and ties throwing them on the floor letting your curled hair tumble down your shoulders. You slide your hands up your stomach, ribs, and slide them under your bra slowly lifting it up inch by inch.  
It's an agonizing wait as he drinks you in his eyes starting from your hips to your breasts. He's twitching and he can barely restrain himself from wanting you. You smirk as you watch his reaction. When it finally gets to be too agonizing It's tormenting him he grabs you arms and lifts them up ripping your bra off and smashes his lips against yours massaging your boobs exploring every part of your torso with his cold hands. He breaks the kiss taking your left nipple in his mouth sucking on it, grazing it with his teeth, and biting your smooth flesh around the nipple and your groan loudly. He let's go after a few minutes his saliva dripping down your body wet and warm. He captures your mouth with his as he traces your curves and abs with his finger then pulls back resting on his elbows and he allows you to take control, he wants you to take him and ride him hard.  
You first pulled off his vest quickly followed by his shirt, than you slide backwards onto his knees and fiddle with his belt buckle. Once getting the belt off you make quick work of his trousers and underpants and sit back onto his lap and he grabs you turning you on your back and he crawls backwards into a sitting position as he straddles you getting ready to enter you as he lines himself up with you.


	4. Blood and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up quickly. Will you survive a full night alone with him inside you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry theses chapters are so short, they will get longer as the story progresses.

He lines himself with you and he enters you. It pinches at first as he slides himself in more, your muscles . Hot tears stream down your face but you don't care, I mean It's not like you're virgin. He takes your lips in his and sucks on your bottom lip drawing blood. You stifle a strangled, pained scream and it comes out as a groan. He moves down to your left shoulder and bites you hard enough to break through the skin and draws blood. It hurts but the pain subsides and you groan as he bites down harder your blood gushing into his mouth and dripping down his lips when he pulls away from your shoulder to catch his breath.  
He sits up your blood dripping down his lips hitting your breasts slow trickling downwards. He takes a finger and catches the blood from going any further down and he licks it from his finger. The sight above you is enough for your lust to hit you full on make you so wet. He feels your wetness and lifts you up gently and presses you against his body, as you can't get any closer to each other, and rolls onto his back his semen and your wetness slipping down between your thighs making you shudder and groan.  
“Ride...me,” he says through panting bloodstained lips. He moves you so you're on top of him completely hovering over him whilst still inside you and thrusts upwards smacking his hips against yours, hard. You moan loudly your body bouncing with every thrust.  
You feel like you‘ll fall forward because he's thrusting into you so hard but he holds you up firm, soft, cold hands keeping you in place. “ride...me,(Y/N)” his voice is hoarse and he's out of breath but you nods. He lets you how he wants you to ride him by slowly lifting you off him and pulling you back down onto him hard. Even that is enough to make him groan in pleasure. What you could do to make him groan in pleasure even more. You think and you smirk. You lift yourself up and pull back down smacking into his hips as he thrust upwards into you. He groans in pleasure and you know this will be good, very good.


	5. Will you stay with me forever and ever and ever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something Thomas has wanted to ask you for so long and now he finally does. How will you respond?

By almost two in the morning you both reach your high. Your both breathless, exhausted, and sweating. You're laying on your back and Thomas on top of you his head laying between your breasts and your arms lazily wrapped around his shoulders. His and your legs are dangling off the edge of the bed. Thomas fell asleep after he settle down coming off from the high. Your still slightly awake the clutches of sleep slowly pulling you into the darkness but you're managing to still stay awake.  
Your sprawled out, sweating body relaxed underneath his sweaty body and you finally succumb to the dark, heaviness of sleep dragging you down under. You two lay there asleep and sweaty. His cock dripping, staining bed sheets and your body fully relaxed, semen running down the insides of your thighs. If you had an out of body experience you'd definitely say that you two are a hot mess of sweat, semen, and naked bodies interlocked sleeping on a stained unkempt bed. The servants won’t come in to fix thing until seven o’clock so you don't have to worry about being naked in bed.  
It's 5:30 and Thomas stirs waking up. He looks up at you seeing you're asleep, he decides to not wake you and slowly and carefully gets out of bed. He pulls on his shorts then trousers not bothering to put his shirt back on walking into the private bathroom and rinses his face off than dries it looking at himself in the mirror. He sighs looking at his hands, gripping the sink, and looks back up at himself. “What the hell are you doing, Thomas Sharpe?” he sighs, he has no regret about what he did in fact the complete opposite, he felt confident, comfortable, loved, he felt like himself last night. It didn't feel like some empty ritual-like sex but compassionate, wholehearted, loving sex. Standing back up he walks back into the bedroom finding you getting dressed and walks over to you taking you by your hips and wraps your arms around his neck loosely dangling behind him. “Good morning, (Y/N),” he says to you, looking into your (eye/color) eyes. His eyes lower to your lips and he takes them in his. Kissing you with a deep passion a passion he would never let his sister see or know about. He loves you, and last night he realized how much. But something was pulling him away from you telling him that this love for you is wrong. He ignores the pull to step away from you and instead pushes up against you, grinding his hips against your picking you up and wrapping your bare legs around his hips kissing you deeper, his tongue exploring your mouth. He feels how warm you are against him, a fury in you realising into him with every breath, kiss, touch, the fury is even in your eyes and he loves that about you, he craves for that fury, for you. He doesn't want to let you go, not now and not ever. He pulls away still holding you, catching his breath. He wants to marry you but he knows Lucille won't approve, he'll find another way. “(Y/N), I need to ask you something,”  
“Thomas, is something wrong?” you ask and he chuckles setting you back down.  
“No, nothing is wrong, but before we go I need to know,” he licks his lips than finally ask “will you marry me?”


	6. I'm here, always.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've accepted his proposal, but something is troubling Thomas, what will his sister do?

You think about what he has ask you and you say yes. His face lights up with so much joy and he beams at you. You clean up whatever you two can and get dressed after a warm bath. You get your coats and leave handing back the key to the apartment and go out for breakfast. Lucille sits next to the piano looking up at the portrait of Beatrice Sharpe, her mother, abuser, and now dead. She felt like her mother was still there watching her not wanting to miss a thing they did in this forsaken sinking house. She got up and went to the elevator and stared at it before deciding not to take the old thing and just use the stairs. She walked down, down, down to the red clay mines and looked around. She didn't like being down here, she didn't want to be down here but she had a sneaky suspicion as to what her brother was doing and she was scared that he would leave and never want to come back so she wanted to make sure the chopping knife was still there where she put it. Lucille walked over and removed the floor board and saw it was still there where she had left it. She nodded a small smile spreading across her face and standing back up she replaced the floor board and left the red clay mines. She reached the top and thought she heard a barking noise coming from the mines underneath her feet so she went back down. Nothing, she looked around and saw nothing. Maybe she was just imagining it. She decided to go back upstairs and see if you two were back yet. She got the main floor. The door wasn't opened. “Where are you two?” she thought out loud. She decided to make breakfast for herself if you two didn't get back to the house. Oh, how she wished she could have come. She trusts you around brother, yes. But, something didn't seem right. Thomas had ordered breakfast and was watching you eat while he waited. He had insisted that you be served before he was. “Always such the gentleman” he would hear you say in his head before you even said it because you always say it to him when he is polite like this. Besides he wasn't very hungry, his mind was on other thoughts like ‘how would he explain this to his sister’ or ‘how will Lucille feel about all this even I know she won't approve’ he was far too worried to be hungry. So he sat and patiently waited not feeling hungry at all. You and Thomas finished eating and headed out of town for home. Thomas parked the new motocar by the house and got being such the gentlemen to you. He can tell you're about to say it and says “ I know, I'm such the gentlemen,” he smiles kissing your hand before taking your other hand and helping you out. He offers his arm for you to take and you take his arm leaning your head on his shoulder and he smiles warmly leaning his on yours than looks at you sighing in content.


	7. Welcome to the family, offically.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To answer the question "How will Lucille respond?" well, here's the answer.

You turn to say something before entering the house but is interrupted by none other than Lucille and not does she look pissed off.  
“WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN! I WAS SO WORRIED!” You look at Thomas who has an ‘oh, boy. This will be good’ expression on his face and looks at you and you nod knowing he's looking at you. She'll find out, let it be right now whilst she's already pissed off, what's the worst she could do right now? You regret asking yourself that because you know what’s the worst she could do. You can feel Thomas talking in a big breath and exhaling before stepping forward.  
“There's something we need to tell you. Take it out on me because I asked her, but we're getting married.” You can feel Thomas getting ready to be yelled at or slapped or a bunch of other things. You look at Lucille as she marches forward towards you and Thomas and he places an arm in front of you stepping up a bit and Lucille stops in front him and looks like She'll actually punch him but she doesn't and instead hugs him. He relaxes a bit and she pulls back. She smiles at you.  
“Welcome to the family.” you're honestly taken aback by her reaction. It's like she's not even herself. You smiles thanking her and look up at Thomas who wrapped an arm around your shoulders looking even more happy than when agreed to marry him. Lucille turns to go back inside before adding “I'll leave you two alone and if you haven't had lunch you might want to come and eat” She walks into the kitchen going to fix something to eat. You look back at Thomas and before you say anything he kisses you deeply with all of his heart you wrap your arms around his neck. He picks you up bridal style and carries you into the kitchen setting you down into the chair after pulling it out using his foot. “How about I be right back and you wait here with Lucy?” Lucille throws Thomas a look, he knows she doesn't like being called that. You catch the look as does Thomas and licks your dry lips.  
“I'll stay here.” You look at him and he smiles warmly. He turns to leave and stops at the doorway.  
“How about after dinner you and I take a bath. Sound ok to you?”  
“Uh, yeah.” You reply. He walks back over planting a kiss on your forehead than a few steps later you hear his boots on the steps as heads to his room. Your attention is pulled back to Lucille as she cooks lunch for the three of you.


	8. Beg for me, my love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille has gladly welcomed you into her family. Now it's time for you and Thomas to settle down for a good nights sleep, or is it?

After you and Thomas finish taking a bath you head in to his room shorty followed by a half dressed Thomas Sharpe, your soon-to-be-wed husband. You down by the fire in just and underdress and sits next to you pulling you close to him on his lap and you wrap and arm around his neck while the other one rest on his damp chest. His wet hair brushes your arm making little spots along the way. You sigh in contentment leaning your head against his collarbone. He holds you in his embrace the firelight casting a hue of orange red along your faces and the darkness casting shadows upon you two giving you both angelic yet demon-like features.  
You sit there watching the fire dance back and forth swaying and licking the wood and walls as it laps itself over and over. Twirling and twisting, crackling and snarling, beautiful and ferocious, all in one. You entangle and entwined your fingers in the ends of his wet hair your fingers dripping with water. He smiles than takes your body into his arms laying you on his bed and he crawls up to your head starting at your feet, than caressing and kissing your legs up to your vagina. He licks your wet folds sticking his tongue in between them making you moan and you try to stifle it. “Don't…” Thomas says after pulling out. “Don't worry about making noise. Nothing echoes in here and not much sound can leave the room unless the door is open. Besides... I want to hear you moan.” He trails his finger up your leg before coming to stop at your sensitive part. “Are you ready?” you nod and he sticks a finger into you and head falls backwards onto the pillows as your body arches moans and curses escaping your lips as you're starting to see stars in your peripheral vision. He adds another finger pumping them in and out slow at first that faster and faster.  
Thomas isn't very demanding but when he is It's something that he really wants, needs even, he wants to hear his name on your lips as he takes you in full force. “Beg for me. Say my name.” It comes out in a throaty whisper, coarse and rough but demanding too. You swallow hard, you feel a warm bitter iron taste in your mouth, blood. You think you may have bit your tongue or your lip even which is possible. “Beg for me, my love. I need to hear you say it.” He pumps his fingers even faster and harder. You moan out a slew of curses and than succumb to moaning his name.  
“Thomas, Fu-ah, fuck.” He smiles than takes his fingers out of you licking them as he sits up.  
“why don't you do this for me?... Unless you don't want to,” he drawls starting to unbutton his pants. You’re rather relieved that he's not wearing a belt. He looks at you with longing as he keeps fiddling with the button. You can't just lay there waiting for him to take his pants off. You pull his hand away from his pants and you unbutton them. He sits so he's not on his knees and helps you pull his pants off. You toss them next to the shirt and look back up at him. His full naked body wet just to be inside you.  
A smirk crosses his lips as he rips open your dress buttons flying everywhere and threads dangling off the sides where he tore your dress open. Know that your naked bodies are out in the full cold air of the room you're exposed to each other and he takes you hard and fast. Wasting no time to enter you he thrusts into you hard your skin slapping against his deafeningly.  
He stops from time to time so you can catch your breath and so he can too. Barely making an effort to hide your moans, they fill the room along with hard, heavy breathing. The rest of night is filled the sounds of your moans, his heavy breathing and skin slapping skin. By the time you reach your high and he reaches his your legs are dripping with semen and your bodies are sweaty and slippery. Sweat and semen dripping into the sheets, his hair wet even more so than earlier clinging to his forehead, your arms as you tangle your fingers and hands in his hair. Your mostly dry hair clings to your sweaty body and his arms and hand as he pushes your (hair/color) back out of the way.  
By the end of the night you're on top of him. His lock still in you and your head resting on his chest your fingers brushing circles along his chest and abs. You're both mentally and physically exhausted but he still manages to keep and arm wrapped protectively around your waist holding while you two sleep and the other arm lying above his head.


	9. Why does he love you and not her, his sister?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas loves you, not her. He betrayed her, lied to her, and now instead of keeping his promise to her he's keeping his promise to you. Why you?

Lucille walks down the hall to her room but stopped when she faintly heard moaning and a slew of curses. She crept down next to the door looking through the keyhole. Of course, as she suspected. You're laying underneath him your back arches as he pumps himself in and out of you. Her eyes narrow on you as she takes you in. Naked, sweating body, damp hair, and your eyes are open shining with tears. She stands back up rushing to her room. Thomas loves you, not her. He betrayed her, lied to her, and now instead of keeping his promise to her he's keeping his promise to you. Why you? It's not you he loves, he loves her. His sister, the only person that ever mattered to him. Unless of course he lied to her. But maybe he truly does love her and he's putting on a facade, pretending to love you. Yes, that's it! He only pretends to love you because he truly doesn't and only loves her! You were a fool to think that he truly loves you! Lucille smiles to herself thinking about this. She’s paranoid but doesn’t realize it, and if she does? Well, she’s loving it!  
It’s 6:26 am when Thomas looks over at the clock by the closet. He doesn’t want to wake you but kinda has little choice because he’s in you and you’re on top of him. “Darling?” he shakes you lightly and you stir muttering  
“Mmh?”  
“You’re gonna have to move off.” Your sleepy eyes open and you nod. “Here, sit up real quick than you can go back to sleep.” He sits up and pulls himself out of you than lays you back down and you fall back asleep almost immediately. He gets out after tucking you back underneath the sheets. He walks over to the closet grabbing some pants pulling them on and puts a button up shirt on not bothering to button all of them leaving his bare chest exposed to the air. He turns around watching you sleep and sighs. He still doesn’t regret anything that happened last night or the other night ago. After standing there watching you he decides to leave and head downstairs. He makes sure not to wake you up as he leaves shutting the door quietly behind him as he heads down.  
He makes it downstairs and heads to the kitchen and gets something small to eat since he’s not very hungry and it’s early. Surprising yet not so surprising Lucille doesn’t seem to be awake. Thomas walks around a bit barefooted and enters the library. Lucille isn’t here either. Things are quiet and still except for the floor creaking under his feet and so Thomas takes the long way up the stairs to the attic. He doesn’t mind the long walk, he actually prefers that to the old breaking elevator. He puts that on his mental list of things to fix in the next few years, if he even can. He helped with making it and getting it to work so he should be able to. He reaches the door to his workshop/attic and enters. He closes the door shutting it with a small click. He walks over to his desk placing a project he’s been working on in front of him as he sits down grabbing the tools and turning the lamp on and he turns the project around remember why he was working on it; he has most of it finished. He flips it around in his palm after finishing up the apple he was eating throwing the core into a trash bin. He makes sure that you’re not in the room and h opens the music box he’s been making for you. It plays the old lullaby he’d sing to you if you were scared or sad. The small figures in the middle spin around; one of them him, the other you. He rests both of his elbows on the table looking at the music box, he still needs to finish the plating on it.  
A knock on the door and someone opens it. “Thomas?” You enter wearing a light blue dress with lace around the short sleeves and low neck top. He puts the music box away hiding it behind papers and other projects taking a new one into his hands. He’s not ready to show it to you yet. He looks over his shoulder at you and smiles.  
“Hey, love. You sleep well?” You nod your head smiling and looking at the project in his hands.  
“What are you working on?” You grab the stool next to the stands and shelves filled with other things you two have made and sit down leaning over his shoulder.  
“Remember that one time a shop owner came up to us and asked us fix this since he’s seen our work?”  
“And, you’re still working on it?” you nod. He chuckles kissing you.  
“Well, we’re working on it, together.” he tickles you and you pull away giggling.  
“STOP! HAHAHA! Thomas!” You laugh falling off your stool and you yelp as you pull him down with you laughing and he starts tickling you again  
“Only if you say ‘please’.”  
“Stop! Please, Thomas!” You giggle and he stops. You take advantage and roll him onto his back tackling and pinning him to the ground and you kiss him. He reaches behind you pulling you closer to him.  
Lucille walks in carrying a tray with tea and other things.  
“I thought I might find you to here after I heard a loud thump on the ground coming from in the attic.”  
“Sorry Lucille. He started tickling me and I fell off the stool pulling him down with me.”  
“Yeah, I guess we did fall pretty badly.” Thomas chuckles looking at the stool and chair laying on the floor knocked over from when you two fell; you just burst into laughter. Hints of who Thomas was when he was younger show through as he laughs with you finding the predicament just as funny. He sits up on his elbows and you slide backwards falling onto your back your legs swinging out from under you and you land in a dog like sit laughing even harder; Thomas stands up snickering and holds out his hand for you to take and you tackle him and he falls backwards hitting the edge of a table with his back and you snicker trying to hold in a laugh but explode with laughter and Lucille shakes her head chuckling at your antics.


	10. Two crazy lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thomas act like you did in your childhood. So why do things seem so different?

You help a laughing Thomas stand back up and kiss him on his cheek. He chuckles pulling you closer, as if you two couldn't be any closer, and wobbles a little over to Lucille. You hold him up as he walks and he says he's “just fine” but you can tell he's not “Just fine” as he pulls away from you limping a bit too. You turn around grazing the chair and stool. Thomas sits flashing a grateful smile you turn to Lucille. “Do you want to sit down. I'll stand, I don't mind much.” “No, thank you. I'm ok.” You eye Lucille a little concerned. She's being extraordinarily kind to you, but then so are you. “Are you sure? I insist you sit. Besides I don't feel like sitting down.” Lucille smiles apologetically shaking her head. You shrug and sit back down on the stool. You flash Thomas a look. “Knock me off one more time and you're asking for it buster.” Thomas stares at you feigning hurt placing a hand on his heart. “I am shocked you would say that to me! Besides you fell off I didn't knock you off.” Now It's your turn to look at him shocked. “Excuse me but you tickled me making me fall off! How dare you accuse me of falling off on my own accord!” you crack a small but noticeable smirk. He rolls his eyes wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You gasp as you realize he's about to tackle you to the ground and get even with you. He shoves you and you grab his sleeve yelping “NO!” but you fall before you grab him and he catches you before you hit your head on the ground. “See? I've got you. I will not let anyone or anything hurt you. Ever, I swear.” You smile shoving him off you getting up and he pulls you down by your skirt and you collapse into his lap laughing. “I love you, Thomas Crazy Sharpe.” He chuckles at the nickname “I love you too (Your/full/name)”


	11. He's Your prey, you're his trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your being a bitch about what you do, swinging your hips while you walk coaxing him to keep following you; even though you don't need to. You're just riling him up so he can take you at full force.

The next day you bet Thomas you would make it to the library first without using the elevator. You made it down first even wearing a dress you were able to best him. Thomas followed shortly after pounding down the stairs and stopping at you. “I may have…let you win…” Thomas huffs out placing a hand on the mantle above the fireplace catching his breath. Behind you a pianos being played. You guess you were too distracted to notice. You turn around; of course, Lucille is playing the piano. “Oh, hello Lucille.” Thomas greets her still out of breath.  
“Sorry if we distracted you.”  
“Oh, but you didn’t.” she turns back to the piano playing an old lullaby she’d sing.  
“I’m going to get something to eat, do you two want something?” Thomas asks you two.  
“An apple is fine for me. Lucille?”  
“I’m ok. I already ate.” Thomas leaves to grab something for the two of you. You’ve been in library a hundred times and have probably read nearly every book. There’s still one you haven’t read. Lucille won’t let you read it anyway. You’ve ask so many times but she still said no. Over time you just gave up asking.  
A few minutes later Thomas walks back in with two apples and hands you one. You smile taking a bite and sigh as your hunger dies down. You both spend most of the day in the attic; Thomas working on a different project than you. You lean over his shoulder unbuttoning his vest and you catch him looking at you, smiling he helps by taking it off after you’ve finish. You pull away as he turns around. “What?” his eyes travel down your body. Your loose fitting dress draped over your body the only thing keeping it from falling down are your shoulders. You know what he's thinking even if you aren't telepathic. You walk away out of the room and he follows you like a hungry dog. Your being a bitch about what you do, swinging your hips while you walk coaxing him to keep following you; even though you don't need to. You're just riling him up so he can take you at full force.  
You reach his room and let your dress fall off a shoulder lowering it so he can see your breasts. You look and he gulps, he can hardly control himself. You smirk as you backup against the bed in full view as you slowly loosen the strings on the dress letting it fall onto the ground and slowly take off your panties watching him.  
He steps towards you grabbing you and rips off your panties. He picks you up setting you in the middle of the bed and takes off his shirt then his pants. He crawls up to you hovering over your naked body dripping. Every move is animalistic. He bites your shoulders then continues down your arms marking you, claiming you as his. He then presses kisses down your body starting with your breasts sucking on your flesh as he goes down. He looks up at you as he reaches your legs. You look down at him between your legs becoming wet; well, wetter. He licks up your juices and you shudder underneath him.  
He sits up, his nose, lips, and chin shiny with your juices. You can't help but pull him down to you and you lick his nose and chin then kiss his lips. Heat rushing into your mouth tingling down your spine, body and legs; your feet and toes digging into the soft white sheets. He sits up hovering over you his cock dripping in front of you; running down your breasts, off your shoulders soaking into the sheets.  
“Take me.” He sits forward a little more. You take him into your mouth sucking on him. He hardens in your mouth; dripping with semen. You swallow, his warm cum sliding down your throat and you shudder. You close your eyes sighing. He leans in towards you kissing your forehead his cock going further into your mouth and you nearly gag. Your eyes open looking up at him; he pulls back. Well, glad to say, you're not nearly gagging. “You alright?” you nod.  
Thomas chuckles as he pulls himself out of your mouth and you whimper not wanting him out of your mouth. “Don’t worry, love,” He smiles leaning over you his chest just barely brushing against your breasts as whispers into your ear “I can still fill you another way, we’ve only just begun.” he kisses you; his tongue entering your mouth exploring you whilst his hips grind against your hips his cock brushing against you and you moan against his lips.


	12. My one and only. My love, and my life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things become even more heated between you two and you and Thomas try something else.

Thomas leans back breaking the kiss. He leans forwards slightly sucking on your neck. He rubs his right hand along your ribs, up to your breasts massaging you as he trails his hand to your jaw taking your face in his hands as he pulls away looking you in the eyes. You wrap your arms arounds his neck pulling him in for a kiss. He rocks back his cock brushing you as he catches his breath before taking your mouth into his. He sits back once again lining himself up with you; the head of his cock brushing against you and your eyes close your head falling back onto the pillows. “Look at me. I want you to see and feel how much pleasure I can give to you this night, on any night, my dear. You’ll see, but only if you look at me.” he whispers to you. The room is big and quiet except for the sound of skin hitting skin, his heavy breathing, and your moaning as he pumps into you hard and fast sending sparks flooding into your vision as you keep your eyes on him trying not to close them. “Thom-ah... Thomas Fu-ah... har-ah… harder.” You could hardly talk because he was pumping into you so hard. Your fingers trailed along his abs and back down to his genitals your fingers becoming sticky with semen. He heard you pulling himself out of you leaning down sucking on your bud. Your back arched even higher than before and you were sure your bones would break and dig into your muscles contracting and tightening around him inside you. He sat back up and entered you again pump into you slightly; only this time adding a finger in too. Your chest heaved up and down as he started pumping his cock into you harder and slowly pump his fingers too letting you adjust, semen dripping down your thighs. He starts pumping his fingers quicker as adjust to him was no longer an issue now. Than just he's about to cum he takes you and you two so your on top off him and he thrusts upwards into and you moan loudly your body bouncing as he thrust into you harder and harder and quicker, growing more confident each time. Without thinking you pull yourself down on him as he thrusts into and he moans. You smile seeing and hearing how it affects him. Thomas thrusts himself into you and you unexpectedly pull down in him; he's taken by surprise and he moans. He looks up at you seeing you smile and he knows you might get vicious with him. He reaches up taking you by your arms pulling you down to kiss him as he thrusts upwards again. He feels you gasp against his lips. He pulls back keeping your body against his and thrusts yet again and you moan this time. He sees your back arch and keeps on doing it. For him, this night is all about you; he doesn’t care if he reaches his high or not. He lets you sit back up and thrusts Into harder and you pull down onto him against sending waves pulsing through his body making him moan yet again. You keep on doing this to him and he cums reaching his high but you still yet to reach yours. It doesn't take much to get him to reach his high but now he has to harder to have you reach yours. He pulls you back down against him your hair falling over his shoulder and he thrusts into you harder and quicker. You don't seem to be reaching your high. “Get onto your elbows and knees.” He has an idea that might help you reach your high. He positions himself behind you and enter you making you gasps and your back arches. He slowly pump in and out giving you time to adjust to him in your anus. Your breathing quickens as he pump into you harder and quicker. His fairly cold, sweaty body burns when he brushes against you moving so he’s on top of you his fingers curling in between your and he kisses the nape of your neck his thin lips brushing your hair as he rocks back and forth pumping in and out your anus. Your breath hitches as he does it faster and harder each time. You feel like your skin will be on fire any minute, you’re burning up under him and you can feel you’re about to reach your high. Your knees and elbows buckle under you and Thomas wraps and arm around your waist holding you up, your legs and arm dangling underneath you. Thomas pulls you close to you laying on his back with you up against him holding onto his arm. He sits you up straddled across his hips on your knees. From behind you his hands move upwards massaging your boobs and skimming back down to your hips rolling circles with his fingers as he pumps into you harder making you writhe on top of him and your gasping for air as you try not to scream and it comes out as loud breathless moan. Soon you reach your high in a matter of seconds. You reach your high and Thomas pulls back out of you turning you around and you collapse forwards onto him breathless and panting. You’re sore but it felt good, oh so good. He lets out a croaky laugh and you follow suit rolling onto your back Thomas’s chest and your chest heaving heavily, your head swimming. He rolls onto his side still panting out of breath propping himself up on an arm tracing your breasts with his eyes. “Feel better?” You nod your head looking at him and he smiles kissing you breathless. He pulls away, “Thank you.” he whispers “For what?” you whisper back smiling. “For, everything.” “Well,” you say kissing him. “I am a girl, and girls have claws.” you fake a growl pretending to scratch the air and he laughs pulling you to him, as if you couldn’t get any closer and you accidentally scratch his chest which he lets out a real growl. Not one of pain, no, but of pleasure. He kind of liked it when you scratched him. “I love you so much, (y/n)” he wrapped an arm around your shoulders moving on top of you nipping your bottom lip, ears, and neck like a hungry wolf teasing it’s prey. You gasp closing your eyes letting him nip you to death. By the time he’s done your laughing in a coarse, rough voice. God, how you never wanted this night to come to an end but, it always has to till the next night. In here you could tease him, here you play with him, claim him as yours, in here your deepest desires of want could be fulfilled.

You were his as much as he was your. Your soon-to-be-husband, your every comfort, your love, and your life.


	13. anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille overs something that makes her angry

You woke up wrapped in Thomas’ arms, held in his embrace. You unwrapped yourself out of his arms kissing him before getting out of bed. You wrapped yourself in a thin silk robe tying a sash around your waist keeping it closed. You looked over at Thomas still sleeping. You smiled at how young he looked when he slept.  
You climbed back into bed pulling yourself close to him. He smiled shifting himself waking up and wrapped his arms around you holding you, cradling you, not wanting to let you go as if you were his one life support. You leaned your head on his chest and he rested his chin on your head holding you close to him. “Good morning, love.” He whispered kissing the top of your head before resting his chin back on it. His voice was low, husky, warm, and his breath was cold as you two lay there, your breathing in sync. Your chests rising and falling at the same time. God, you could stay here with him forever. He breathed you in taking in your scent as you lay there in his arms, your breath warm against chest. He closes his eyes resting his head on the backboard of the bed. Two weeks, two weeks till he marries you. He doesn't entirely know how he feels. He loves you, wants you even, but... how is this effecting his sister? Can he just lie to you, or can he tell you the truth? Will he choose you or his sister? He's just all confused, is it wrong to want you? He needs to tell his sister not to harm you, and not to force him into believing things such as him wanting his sister, but how? He knows she's poisoning you but he doesn't know how you'll react If he tells you. He feels like he's been dug deep into a thicket, like he's drowning in blood, trapped in chains and can't get free. He has to do something.   
Two days pass and the wedding day is here. You're getting ready in his sisters room and he in his. He just hopes she doesn't do anything to you that will harm you. You walk through the doors to join him at the altar and you’re breathtakingly stunning. He imagines ripping that dress off your body and taking you as his once again. He thinks of all the ways he can fuck you, even hearing moans would make him happy.   
You two say your vows and kiss, finally husband and wife. The reception goes smoothly as well, and by the end of the day you and him are in his chambers. Your veil and headpiece have been taken out and you're sitting on his bed still in your dress while he tends to the fire. The east winds had blown in later in the early night and the house felt colder so he lit the fireplace.  
“Thomas?” He looks back at you and he watches you get up and sit next to him. He puts the utensil back and wraps his arms around you, your curled hair bunching around his arms and he moves a curl back out of your face tucking it behind your ear.  
“Were you going to ask me something?” you shake your head looking up at him relaxing into his embrace. He hears your heart beat, or maybe It's his heart beating faster. He picks you up bridal style and carries you over to the bed.  
“I’m not tired you know.” You smirk toying with him. He grins sliding a hand down your back and the other to your breasts.  
“I know, that is why I'm doing this,” he unites your corset throwing it aside as he slides your dress down your waist, stomach, and hips. Caressing every inch of you. “and this.” He slides his hand up to your jaw looking into your eyes and kissing you with an even deeper compassion than before lean into your embrace as you wrap your arms around his neck your naked torso pressing up against his.  
God, how he loves you. He loves you so much and, oh, how he loves you. He loves you, he loves you, he loves you. You and you only. If he could promise forever he would, oh, how would. He would promise you the world, his heart, mind, and soul. He loves you more than words could describe. He kisses you deeper his tongue exploring your mouth, your lips, and oh, how he loves you. He loves you, he loves you, he loves you, he loves you. He ripped of the rest of the dress tearing it down the middle. Your cleavage, torso, hips, and vagina, in full view. He traces your curves with his tongue starting from your hips trailing a wet line of saliva up your body. You moan at warmth of his tongue and cold saliva as it cools on your skin making you shudder. You tangle your hands and fingers in his hair tugging as moves up to your breasts.   
He feels you tugging on his hair and looks up at you and smiles. Leaning back taking a nipple into his mouth sucking and biting on the flesh around it. He moves on to the other nipple, sucking it. He gives as much attention to your nipples as to your private rolling your bud with his thumb. He stops sucking on your nipples and looks up at you. You untangle your fingers and hands from his hair and move down his back coming in front of him unbuttoning his vest and shirt sliding them off of him landing at his bare feet on the edge of the bed. Your hands fiddle with his pants before sliding them off too. Your hands return to his chest, he just sits there letting you play around until he can't take this silence. He grabs your hands pinning them on either side of your head brushing himself against you before sitting up and lining himself with you.  
He starts hard and fast, you moaning underneath him. He slows down adding in two fingers, then a third, then a fourth. He pumps his fingers harder and harder till you're nearly screaming, begging for him to cum. He does as soon you're about hit your high.  
Thomas rolls onto his back exhausted and panting, he feels good. Funny, through all that tonight he almost forgot that he married you. It didn't even change much of anything. You're still you and he's well, still himself. But now your love for each other is eternal. “I love you you that right?” He props himself up resting on his left arm, looking at you. You look up at him nodding. He smiles pulling you closer by your waist with his right hand. You wrap your arms around his neck and he holds you with one arm keeping you from falling and keeping himself propped up as you kiss him. He slides his arm out from under himself landing on his back holding you close to him, tightly. “I love you, (Y/N).”  
“I love you, Thomas.”  
“I love you more. I would give the world to you if I could. I would give my life if means keeping you safe.” He hears his name from the other side of the doors to his room, you hear it too. He knows what you're thinking, Lucille.


	14. Death comes due

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucille is upset and takes it out on Thomas because he loves you. Will things change, will Thomas be able to calm his sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blood and gore

Thomas rolls you off of him and slips his pants and shirt on, opening the doors and chases after Lucille. “Lucille, stop.” He catches her by her arm. She rounds on him open handed slapping him in the face.  
“You lied to me. You told me you loved me. You promised you would never fall in love with anyone else! You promised you would never leave!” She's really angry at him.  
“Lucille-!” she runs off to her room. “Lucille wait! Stop!” she slams her door shut and Thomas shoves it open. Why does she have to over react? Thomas thinks. Lucille rips open the drawer grabbing a knife and running at Thomas who moves out of the way looking at Lucille wide eyed with horror. She's gone insane! Thomas thinks and looks over at the drawer and picks up a knife ready to defend himself. He looks back over at his sister and sees you by the doorway. Terrified for your life he shakes his head subtly at you and you nod backing away out of view but you can still be able to see what's going on. He looks back at his sister. He doesn't want to harm her, just reason with her but If he has to hurt her, he will. “You lied to me. You promised you would not fall in love with anyone else.”  
“Yes but it happened. What else do we have here? We could leave Lucille, leave Allerdale hall.”  
“leave? And go where?”  
“anywhere but here, it doesn't matter, think about it, we could start a new life. We could let the rest of this house sink into the mines. All of these years, holding these wall together, we would be free, free Lucille. We could, all of us be together.” He puts his guard down. She's listening to reason. Or so he thinks.  
“All? You love her?”  
“We've been dead for years, Lucille-”  
“You love her more than me!”  
“here in these rotting walls-”  
“Do love her more than me?!”  
“look at what we've become!”  
“What would you have me do?! Give all this up? You would give me up?”  
“Lucille, you don't know-”  
“I don't know what? I don't Know how much she means to you?”  
“Yes. No! You're not to touch her.”  
“You're ordering me?” she raises the knife to his shoulder blade stabbing him.  
“Lucille,” Thomas backs away hitting the wall. She stabs him a second time. She raises the blade to strike again and on pure instinct to protect him you lung for him. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and you feel a warm, wet blade pierce your back and you let out pained scream, crashing onto the floor, your left calf breaking and Thomas stares at you in shock as he catches you pulling the knife out of your back cradling you as you blackout from blood loss.  
Lucille steps back, away from you two. You were her childhood friend, but her blinded jealousy lead her to do this. Why did it have be you? Her friend, how could she have been so blinded? She hurt you, Thomas’s wife, the love of his life. She hurt him, she hurt her brother, the only person she ever loved. A weight sits on her chest, guilt. She did this, not you, not Thomas, her. Lucille walked backwards to the door in shock at what she'd done when Thomas looks up at her blood on his hands, your blood, his blood. Lucille looked back up at Thomas and ran. She kept running, Thomas called after her but she kept running, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. She had to get away from him, from you. She opened the kitchen drawer pulling out a clean knife holding it up to her neck. “Lucille, don't!” Thomas stands in the doorway keeping a hand on his wound leaning against the wall panting. She turned around, slowly looking at him. Blood was running down his pant leg dripping onto the floor. “Lucille, don't. We'll figure something out. Just...put the knife down.” He walks towards her holding a hand out to her. Lucille closed her eyes and slit her throat. Blood gushing out onto the floor and staining her dress. The last thing she heard was a petrified Thomas shouting her name.


	15. It's our lot in life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are different now. Things have changed for the better or for worse.

Thomas stumbles past the table and chair picking up Lucille’s lifeless, bloody body. Why, why did she have to do this? Why? Thomas you're so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid! He looks up. You're laying in Lucille's room bleeding. He stands up racing back to you as quickly as he can. He hopes you’re not dead too. God, what would he do if you are dead by the time he gets back up to you.  
“(Y/N)?” He stumbles over to your unconscious body on the bed. He checks your pulse, his blood smearing over your skin. You're still breathing, good. He picks you up blood dripping onto the bed and floor as he carries you out of the house. He has to get you help, now! You've already lost too much blood.

He wrapped his arms around your unconscious form in his lap as he settled onto the horse, riding into town as quick as he can, hoping, praying that you make it and not die. Thankfully there were people that could stop the bleeding and save your life. Other doctors came by seeing the blood in his shirt and tried to help but he insisted on getting you help and that he would fine.

After so many times of doctors asking to patch up his wounds and him saying no and insisting on you getting help first and that he'll be alright he finally gave up and let them help him. He decided to stay there overnight in your room. He stayed up for more than half the night waiting for you to wake up; but you never did.  
Two days went by and you still never woke up. Then a third, then a fourth, and so on and so forth. He would fall asleep every once in a while then wake up fearing for your life, or after having a nightmare of what could have happened if you hadn't taken that blow in his stead.

If only you would just wake up. He overheard that the bleeding was severe and the knife must have been dug deep into your back to have pierced your muscle. He knew you were bad off but he didn't know it was this bad. He looks over at you a ping of guilt hitting him. How could he have let this happen to you? To him, to his sister? Did he not try hard enough to protect you? Will you even wake up? Thomas doesn't know what to do. Maybe doing nothing is what he should do. He wonders how badly Lucille felt that it lead her to kill herself.


	16. Hey Baby girl. It's been so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time to wake up, don't you?

A month and a half goes by and you still haven't woken up. Thomas is growing anxious by every minute you're asleep. He’s starting to doubt you'll ever wake up.  
He ends up falling asleep about midnight, a book in his left hand as he sat next to you in the bed reading to himself out loud, (since you're still asleep and wouldn't be able to hear him), with his right arm around your shoulders.  
He was too exhausted to stay up the whole night, so he went to see about any of the books in town and found one you've always liked. He settled in next to you and started reading. 

He pulled his legs up to his chest, the book sitting in his lap and wrapped an arm around your shoulders, resting his chin on your head, closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
Thomas feels you move slightly and stirs, looking down at you. You look up, your (E/C) eyes shone brightly compared to the dulled tone they took on when you collapsed into his arms, the knife in your back. Thomas looked away staring at the floor, past his legs still curled up to his chest. You reach up taking his chin, your cold fingers turning his head so he looks at you. He sighs and looks at you, the small bruising around your shoulders reminding him of what happened that night. He takes in a shuddering breath blinking away tears.  
“Hey… It's ok, I'm ok.” You smile up at him brushing away a few tears, but he isn't reassured. He takes your hand kissing your palm inhaling your scent, then kissing the top of your hand looking into your eyes. God, how he missed you, so much. He missed your giggles when you laughed, your warmth, your scent on his sheets, your lips on him, your moans, being inside you, he missed everything about you. He knows that you know he missed you.

You kissed him, and he leaned into you. Oh, how he missed this. The gentle furry of your lips on his. That fire had been burned out for so long, he was glad to see that fire had come back to life.  
“I missed you.” He smiled. The words rang empty in his ears then dulled, he truly missed you. For the first time in his life, that night, he was truly scared for your life. He had never seen his sister like that, she was so upset. His smile faded and his eyes drooped down to your hand laced between his fingers on his own hand. He still hadn't told you what happened. “There's something I need to tell you but… now's not the time, nor the place.”  
“Tell me, please. It's bothering you, I can tell. Tell me. We're in here alone, it's ok.” the tears that Thomas held back for so long fell. He held you close to him, crying. He needed you now more than ever, you knew it too.


	17. "The past, Thomas. You're always looking to the past. You won't find me there, I'm here, now"

You have a month until you can leave. Your injuries were sevier, your left shoulder had popped out, and your left calf had broke. Apparently when you fell, your left calf broke when you hit the ground before Thomas caught you.  
Thomas was holding your hand as a cast was set around your left calf. You leaned on Thomas as you stood up, they were right, your left calf really had broke. He winced slightly worrying that trying to walk around might make it worse, thankfully a doctor was there too. Sometimes he gets really nervous what with all the crazy stunts you do, like running in front of him and the knife ending up in you. It could've been him, it should have been him. He still feels guilty about that night, he promised he would protect you, but he failed, he broke his promise because he was stupid! Young and stupid, stupid, stupid!  
You nodded and Thomas lowered you back onto the hospital bed sitting down next to you.  
So, a month goes by, you can walk around a bit more now but not for very long. You hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE, being like this, helpless. But, at least you can go home. Thomas promised you he’ll tell you something, he seemed really sad about it a month ago. You have an Idea of what that could be since you haven't seen Lucille since that night she freaked out. Even though It's been more than two month since then, you remember every detail.  
Thomas rolls you off of him, you watched as he pulled on his clothes in a hurry, running down the hall chasing after his sister. You looked over at your wedding dress then at the closet. A nightgown would be quicker to put on, and easier to run in. Taking one more glance at the doors you hear Lucille say “You lied to me! You told me you loved me! You promised you would never fall in love with anyone else! You promised you would never leave!” wasting no more time, you throw yourself off the bed lunging for the closet, throwing open the doors. You grab a random whitish yellow-tinged nightgown pulling it on and tying the sash on as quickly as you can. You run into the hall looking down the hall. You look right, the staircase next to the railing in front of you. You look to your left to the end of the hall and start running and turn left at the end of the hall heading for Lucille’s room. You slow down trying to listen in on the conversation between Thomas and Lucille and man, does she sound pissed.  
You reach the doorway. The door has been left open in Thomas's hurry to get to Lucille. You peak into the room, your eyes meet Thomas's and he looks terrified. He subtly shakes his head at you and you duck out the way still able to see what's happening as Thomas tried to reason with his sister.  
“You lied to me. You promised you would not fall in love with anyone else.”  
“Yes but it happened. What else do we have here? We could leave Lucille, leave Allerdale hall.”  
“leave? And go where?”  
“anywhere but here, it doesn't matter, think about it, we could start a new life. We could let the rest of this house sink into the mines. All of these years, holding these wall together, we would be free, free Lucille. We could, all of us be together.” You glance at him in pity. You know as well as he does she won't, even if he doesn't want to admit it. You turn back and you watch him put the knife down.  
“All? You love her?”  
“We've been dead for years, Lucille-”  
“You love her more than me!”  
“here in these rotting walls-”  
“Do love her more than me?!”  
“look at what we've become!”  
“What would you have me do?! Give all this up? You would give me up?”  
“Lucille, you don't know-”  
“I don't know what? I don't Know how much she means to you?”  
“Yes. No! You're not to touch her.”  
“You're ordering me?” You turn back around. You hear a guttural noise, smelling... blood? You can smell, blood. You hear a thud and you turn back around as what you see scares you.  
“Lucille,” she stabs him a second time. Without thinking, you lung for him. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and you feel a warm, wet blade pierce your back and you let out pained scream, crashing onto the floor, your left calf breaking and Thomas catches you pulling the knife out of your back cradling you as you blackout from blood loss.  
Your vision is hazy and red rimmed as you come back to the world. You're laying on the floor in Lucille's room. Thomas isn't anywhere to be seen. You look over at the door and see blood on the floor leading out of the room. Thomas must've gone after his sister. You reach for the closest thing next to you and try stand but instead end up on your stomach and so you crawl over to the bed. Your whole body is screaming at you to stop because you're in so much pain. You reach the bed climbing up onto it and rolling onto your back bleeding and you pass out.  
You open your eyes and you see Thomas looking ahead with a determined, worried face. He looks down at you briefly he squeezes your arm lightly. “Hold on, we're almost in town. I'll get you to a doc-” he voice fades out as you lose consciousness.  
You wake up on a bed in a somewhat sterile whitish room. You look over to your left and see Thomas pacing back and forth, his hair is unkempt, his shirt still bloodsoaked he stops, his back to you and glances over his shoulder as you fall unconscious again. You feel his hand brush over yours as he whispers your name almost hoping you've woken up.  
You wake up in the sterile, white room with Thomas's arm around your shoulders. You look up moving your head, Thomas has his legs tucked up against his chest with a book in his left hand in his lap. He stirs looking down at you, then he looks away, you pry apart your cold fingers as you reach up turning his head so he looks over at you; It's a few seconds before he does actually look at you. He looks a bit sad. “Hey... It's ok, I'm ok.” You smile at him wiping away a few tears. He takes your hand kissing your palm inhaling your scent then kissing the top of your hand looking into your eyes. You reached up kissing him and he leaned into you gladly accepting it.  
“I missed you.” He smiled and suddenly he looked down at your laced fingers, sad. “There's something I need to tell you but… now's not the time nor the place.” You looked up at him, seeing that his eyes are pooling with unshed tears.  
“Tell me, please. It's bothering you, I can tell. Tell me. We're in here alone, It's ok.” He lays his head into your lap crying and you hold him. You can't even begin to imagine what he's going through. Things must have been hard for him.  
He reminds you a lot of your childhood. When they took you, him, and Lucille away from each other sending you back home to your parents in london, Lucille to a mental institution, and him off to boarding school. He was so upset and completely devastated but he had stayed strong in the hopes he would see you and his sister again. Since your parents had decided to move to America, you were left in Lucille's care when she was realised and sent back to the manor. Thomas was sent back to the manor and placed in Lucille's care too, because she was the oldest among you three, and his sister.  
Thomas rearranges himself so his head is against your left shoulder as he sits up, his right hand gripping your shoulder and the other holding your hand as he keeps on crying, warm tears soaking your dress. You keep a tight hold on him, “I promise never to let you go. I promise.” You whisper into his ear and he calms down just a little. He keeps a hold of you, his one life support, his one comfort, his now and forevermore, his love, his life, his wife, his everything. He needs you now more than ever and you both know it.  
You both stop in front of the house. Thomas's face is grim as he gets off the horse and helps you off too looking at the house looming more than 10 feet above you two with a dead, silent air. He turns to you. “What you're going to so is going to upset you, are you ready to see?” you nod your head, his grip on your hand tightens as you enter. His grip on your hand tightens ever so slightly more as you turn heading into the kitchen. He stops and takes in a huge breath looking almost scared. He lets go of your hand nodding for you to keep going. You reach the table and across from it on the floor is none other than Lucille. You gasp placing a hand over your mouth as you turn and look over Thomas who confirms that she is dead by looking at the floor his eyes catching on a dried spot of blood. You walk over to him wrapping your arms around him and he pulls you in wrapping his arms around your waist.  
“I'm so sorry.”  
“For what?”  
“This happened because of me. It's my fault.”  
“No. No, it isn't your fault.” Thomas shook his head brushing a lock of hair behind your ear, kissing your forehead and wiping your tears off your face. You nod your head taking his hand and lowering it back to his side.  
“It is my fault. It is, don't pretend like it is otherwise.” You head to the library. A favorite place of yours and Lucille's. Now, just sad memory of what used to be.  
You look around your eyes snagging on the piano. You turn back looking to the fireplace. Your eyes make out the shape of a girl with long raven hair, Lucille. You sink into a ball on the floor crying into your knees. Thomas walks up behind you sitting next to you pulling close and you lean into him, your head on his chest, crying.  
About and hour or so passes by. Thomas stares into the fire, feeling a hollow emptiness in his heart swallowing him hole, but it will choke on him. The empty, hollowed out part will choke on him. He has you, still, to live for. The fire brings him back out of the hollowed emptiness in him. He's still has you, he still loves you, he always will. Half a minute passes quickly, and dull. You've ended up crying yourself to sleep and Thomas picks you up carrying you to your room.  
He tucks you in placing a kiss on your forehead then starts a fire. He takes his vest and shirt getting in bed underneath the covers closing his eyes, pulling you into his embrace.


	18. "Thomas... I think I'm pregnant"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that you're caring Thomas's child. How will he react when he finds out about it?

Thomas wake up on his side facing away from the bed. He turns to find you but you're not there. He panics slightly till you come walking in wearing a robe and your hair dripping wet. He lets out a sigh of relief. You look at him confused and chuckle realizing he was worried about you. You walk over to the front of the bed and he pulls you to him kissing you. You laugh as he lays your head on his lap nuzzling his nose with yours, and you giggle from his nose tickling yours. “Stop it! THOMAS!” You squeal his name as you try to get away and he pulls you against him devouring you with kisses. Oh, how you loved this so much even if he was tickling you. He slides the robe off kissing your naked body up and down even placing you in front of him, facing him, and spreads your legs open and placing kisses along your inner thighs all the way up to your vagina. He caresses your torso with kisses as he makes his way up to your mouth. He licks his lips before grabbing you by the back of your head and kissing you, his tongue exploring your mouth again. You tease him by biting his tongue and he curses pulling away.  
“You little brat!”  
“You tickle her, she bites.”  
“Fair enough.” He responds sarcastically rolling his eyes which trail down your body. His hand slides down to your inner thighs as you pull him in for a kiss. He sticks a finger in you and your eyes flutter close, your back arching even if It's only one finger inside you and not a cock. He pulls his finger out and unbuttons his pants and pulls out his cock and he enters you your body arching fully your head snapping back stars entering your vision and dragged down into the sweet sensation of him being inside you.  
You're pulled back into reality when Thomas cups your face with his cold hands staring into your eyes. You're both panting and bouncing against each other, your bodies twisting around each other as he wraps his arms around you, continuously pumping into you harder and harder. He nips your ears and down along your neck and collarbone, and further down sucking on your nipples, marking you, claiming you as his own. He nips your bud before sucking on it. He looks up at you between your legs his eyes catching on a certain part of you before meeting your eyes and a smile crosses his lips and he stick his tongue inside you, lapping up your warm, wet juices before they hit the sheets.  
The sight of him between your legs is enough for you to want him more and more. He notices and almost as if reading your mind he sits on top of you, his cock is so close to your mouth you could him immediately; which was the intent. You take him into your mouth sucking on his cock and swallowing his cum, hard.  
So you continue your days the same way, you and Thomas finding new ways to reach your high, building things, drawing plans for the house trying to return it to Its former glory. Till one day you step out of the bathtub pulling on a robe and you feel like something is moving inside your stomach. You stand in front of the tall mirrors in your room. Your stomach is a bit round and it kinda hurts around your hips. You must be on your period, but… that can't be, you had just gotten off of it a week ago. You feel something move in your stomach again you're positive that there's something in you; It dawns on you that you're pregnant.  
“Thomas?” you look at yourself in the mirror and smile. He opens the door standing in the doorway completely exhausted. He had stopped working on the music box for you and had ran down the stairs to your room in a hurry to make sure you were ok. You turn facing him, a huge smile on your face. “I think I’m pregnant.” His face lights up with so much joy and he walks over to you putting a hand on your stomach and he laughs with pure joy as if he wasn't sure if you were lying and needed to confirm it to make sure.  
“I'm going to be a father?”  
“You're going to be a father!” Thomas smiles kissing you and spins you in the air and sets you back down on the floor smiling widely.  
“I'm going to be a father!” he kisses you deeply then hugs you tightly.


	19. Chapter 19

Four and half months later, you're really starting to show. You've been able to walk around, sure, but admittedly it is getting harder, especially with climbing the stairs. Thomas still has yet to repair the old broken elevator so you just take the stairs and besides, he helps you making sure that you're ok. You appreciate his help but it's starting feel like he's being over protective.  
Half a month passes by and it's almost that day for the baby to come. A doctor had travel out of town to Allerdale Hall just to be there and help with the delivery. Around 3:15 in the morning the baby comes. You're lying on your bed, Thomas at your side down on one knee next to you holding your hand. You scream as your muscles contract as you push the baby out; a sheen of sweat on your forehead and tears running down your face.

You push once more the baby fully delivered and umbilical cord cut. You relax exhausted and completely spent. Your eyes close, tired, and heavy. You feel him get up and sit next to you on the bed wiping your damp hair off your damp forehead. You shudder underneath him gulping. Everything is a little echoed but you can't hear much, and yet you hear the cry of a baby sounding far off; your baby. Thomas takes the baby into his arms bouncing it and repositions himself so you can see it too.  
“It's baby girl,” you hear Thomas say. Even though he's right next to you he sounds so far away. You reach up smiling lower the small blanket or towel, you're not sure, to see his face. He reaches out his tiny hands trying to grab your fingers. You smile endearingly at him and look up at Thomas who's now looking at you. Not is evident on his face as he smiles at you. You gifted him with a miracle, a child, a baby boy, and he loves you both. Oh, so very much, how he loves you both.

Thomas hands the baby to you and he gets up going downstairs to the kitchen. He open a cupboard getting out a cup filling it with water. He turns around and drops the cup seeing the black ghost of his sister standing there in front of him. He hasn't even registered that he drop the cup unroll he steps on a broken piece walking towards her. He looks down then back up and she's gone. He starts picking up the pieces and throwing them away before grabbing another cup, filling it with water and takes it upstairs to you.  
He sits down next to you handing you the cup and you drink it. He looks at you and sees something… well, odd. Purplish vein-like lines under your eyes. He recognizes what it is immediately, poison. He forgot that Lucille had poisoned you all those years ago. How could he have been so stupid?! How could he have missed it!? This is not good. Now what is he supposed to do? Just watch you die slowly in pain? He has to do something. But, what though? You need to know.  
“Um, (Y/N)?”  
“Hmm?”  
“No-nothing.” He smiled weakly. Stupid, Thomas. Just stupid! He mentally kicks himself in the head. Lucille is gone, it's not like she can hurt him now, not physically at least, so why the fuck is he holding back? Stupid, stupid STUPID! SO FUCKING STUPID! Thomas you fucking, stupid, idiot! Why, why is this so hard to tell you?! WHY!? He gets up heading to the bathroom. He rinsed off his face, breathing deeply through his nose and exhaling loudly through his mouth. “Stupid! Thomas you are just fucking stupid.” He scolds himself. “Lucille is not alive anymore and she can't hurt me!” he looks at himself in the mirror “So why is it so hard to tell her?” he sighs.

He walks back into the bedroom. “I need to tell you something. Can I be alone with my wife?” the doctor nods leaving, closing the doors behind him. Thomas sits down next to you pressing his lips together and fiddling with the wedding band on the right hand on his finger. He sighs, “ I...don't know where to start. But, you need to know something. I didn't know it till just a few minutes ago but… you are dying.” He gulps looking at you in the eyes, his eyes pooling a little. “Lucille had poisoned the tea that you drank. I didn't know until she told me. She made me swear to her I won't say anything, and I've lived with the guilt of not telling you sooner. I'm sorry, there's no one else to blame but me. I wanted to tell you sooner, I should have told you sooner. Now, it's too late. I'm sorry, I am so sorry.” Thomas couldn't stop the tears streaming down his face and you put a hand on his arm and he leans down hugging you, crying into the pillows. He wished the pain and torment could end, the guilt, he wished that every unhappy emotion could be cast into the fiery pits of Hell, all the way to the bottom to never return. But it would never happen, he would always feel guilty about not telling you sooner and maybe have worked it out with you.


	20. Death becomes us all... eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad ending, so so sorry. I just couldn't find any better way than to end this story.

Your point of view. You wake up to your daughter, Lucille Kathleen Sharpe, crying in her crib. You get up and walk over to her, reaching into her crib and pick her up. You rock her in your arms as you sing a lullaby Lucille had taught you and played on the piano, frequently. You had sung it to Thomas too when he cried in your lap. “...and the moon light your journey and bring you home to me…” you sighed finishing the first part deciding not to sing the rest since she had fallen back to sleep. Thomas was resentful of the name you had given your child and you both know why. So Thomas agreed but he was still resentful about naming his daughter after someone that even he loved, had been so blinded by her own jealousy that she ended up hurting those she cared about and ultimately lead to her own demise. He was worried if his daughter would be just like his sister. You went back to bed and Thomas reaches over cradling you against him resting his chin on your head as you fall to sleep. He stays up for a bit watching you, tracing every detail, your lips, hands, nose, eyes as if seeing you for the first time in his life. He wants to remember you forever he doesn't want you to go, to leave him, he doesn't want to let you go, you're all he has left in this life. That baby is just a sad reminder of you that he'll have to raise by himself, his daughter won't get to know who her mother is and how wonderful you are. He wants to be a father and he has everything he ever wanted but… it'll be hard on him to see you go, to know that you'll in pain for that last few months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds, of your life. Every second he's not with you is a second of his life wasted. He traces you over and over memorizing you so he knows he will never forget you. He wakes up turned away from your side of the bed, on his side. He turns to find sheets, blanket, pillows, but no you. He hears you singing an age old lullaby you’d sing, and his sister sang, to him thousands of times. He smiles as he realizes you're singing to his daughter, and gets dressed sneaking out into the hall, coming up behind you placing a hand on your right arm and placing his other hand over yours as you hold his daughter in your arms. You finish the last verse and he kisses you as you smile. “Good morning, darling” he greats. “Good morning, Thomas.” You turn around in his arms and he takes his daughter into his arms, holding her, bouncing her lightly. She wakes in Thomas's arms reaching up, tangling her chubby, tiny fingers in a strand of Thomas's hair. Thomas lets out a chuckle, you place a hand on his shoulder, and Thomas holds his daughter closer to his chest. The baby paws at Thomas's chin and he lets his daughter do it, with no objections. After all she is a baby, she's just getting used to the world and who her father and mother are. She won't get to know who her mother is for long, you're dying and you only have a few months to live. He looks over at you and you're smiling up at him. You rest your head on his shoulder and he leans his head against yours. God, how he will cherish these moments with you forever. Things will be different without you that's for sure. Can he handle raising a daughter all on his own? You seem to have faith that he can. He vows to protect his daughter for as long as he lives just like he vowed to protect you. What if something happens and he can't be there for his little girl? Will he be letting you down if he can't protect his daughter? Weeks go by, You've been getting weaker and weaker. Sometimes you'd end up having to puke up blood. It's painful for sure. Things are coming to a slow, painful ending for you. You're on your deathbed with Thomas holding your hand and your two years old child, Lucille by your side. “Mommy are you ok?” you never wanted to make her upset so you only told what you needed to but, now you have to tell her the truth. “No, honey. I'm dying…” you start coughing and Thomas reaches over for the small glass of water and hands it to you. You take a sip and Thomas sets it back down. Lucille climbs up onto the bed hugging you as best she can without hurting you. You put and arm around her shoulders and she starts crying. Thomas looks away holding your hand still. You squeeze his hand and looks back over at you, tears in his eyes. He rubs the top of your hand sniffling. Your hand loosens around his as you take your last few breaths of life. “I...love...you….” Your eyes rest on Thomas, your dull eyes meeting his bright, glossy ones before closing as you take your final breath. “Mommy? Mommy?!” Lucille wraps her arms around your dead body crying even more and Thomas looks away, gets up and leaves the room. He plants his hands on the railing and breaks down crying. He feels Lucille wrap her arms around his leg looking up at him. “Daddy? Mommy’s gone, isn't she?” He nods his head and bends down holding his daughter as they both cry together. The tears shed will come to pass in time, the love shared will always remain, and the blood spilt and created in a child shall carry on the Sharpe legacy. The blood that has been born, the love shared and kept, and the tears of now will start a new journey.


End file.
